User blog:CrashBash/My wishlist for Jurassic World: Evolution
I rarely ever make wishlists, at least not anymore. There are certain aspects in any video game that I'd like to see, but I think it's more fun just going into it all and then not getting too upset because it didn't match your expectations. That being said, I've been thinking about Jurassic World: Evolution, and I can't help but feel it's worth discussing dinosaurs I'd like to see. The dinosaurs in JW:E can be divided, when you look through it all, into ten different "families", so to speak, with most dinosaurs sharing the same general animation, with a few variants thrown about in-between. As cool as it would be to see therizinosaurs, or non-dinosaur creatures like pterosaurs and mosasaurs, I'm not expecting them to be in. I'm just judging by what I feel could be realistically done. I've picked out ten dinosaurs, one from each family, which I will showcase here - I also ended up picking another ten as a sort-of backup. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Ankylosaur rep - Euoplocephalus You may think this dinosaur would be too similar to Ankylosaurus, but honestly, I feel there should be more representatives amongst the ankylosaurids themselves. Most of the ankylosaurs in JW:E are nodosaurs, with only two club-tailed ankylosaurs available. Of these, Euoplocephalus seems like it would be the most logical choice. It's quite well known and it still looks reasonably distinct from Ankylosaurus to make it worth including. Ceratopsian rep - Pachyrhinosaurus The dinosaur that almost made it into the film canon, then only sort of did. Like with the ankylosaurs, there is quite a significant inbalance in regards to the ceratopsians, with all but two being similar to Triceratops. Since Pachyrhinosaurus is technically canon in the JP/W world, it'd be a good fit. Plus, I think it'd go well with the aforementioned Euoplocephalus. As long as it looks distinct enough from Sinoceratops, that's fine. Large Theropod rep - Yangchuangosaurus I don't really have a major reason for this dinosaur, only that I think it would be nice to give a Chinese theropod some love. This, combined with the fact that it was a cut JPOG dinosaur helps. Also I think it has a cool name. Medium Theropod rep - Australovenator It's never been in the JP canon, although it has sorta been in the Walking With Dinosaurs canon, long before it was officially described. Remember the "polar allosaur" from the fifth episode? That's technically Australovenator. Anyway, the main reason for wanting this dinosaur is because it's Australian, something sorely lacking in the current roster, with only Muttaburrasaurus to use. If we're going to introduce a brand new dinosaur species, why not this? Ornithomimid rep - Pelecanimimus Most ornithomimids are very similar visually, but Pelecanimimus does its part to stand out from the crowd. Not your conventional ornithomimid by any means, imagine all the cool close-ups you could get with its crest and throat pouch. Maybe it would be possible to have it feed from the new fish-feeder that will be out in the new patch. Ornithopod rep - Ouranosaurus I think we have more than enough hadrosaurs in the game now, so I'm looking more towards the other large ornithopods...and why not Ouranosaurus? It's visually impressive with its sail, it'd be a returning fan favourite from OG and, lets face it, we've got three carnivores from North Africa, why not a herbivore to go with them? Also, just imagine how vibrant its skins could be. Especially if the sail was different colour to the main body. Pachycephalosaur rep - Prenocephale The Pachycephalosaur roster is something of a disappointment. There may be three dinosaurs, but they're all from the same sub-family, and potentially they're all the same dinosaur too. I would have liked to have seen at least one other alternative - Prenocephale is essentially an Asian Pachycephalosaurus whilst still looking fairly distinctive. Imagine it with a few sandy desert colours and we're set. Sauropod rep - Amargasaurus I would like to think I don't need to explain why, but basically it follows the same reasoning as Ouranosaurus - it just looks so visually distinctive. I was tempted to go for Argentinosaurus, but I feel Dreadnoughtus' inclusion makes it unnecessary. When all of the other sauropods fill the same niche, I think it'd be cool to see those spikes sticking out amongst the herd. Small Theropod rep - Utahraptor I will admit, this is ENTIRELY a personal bias. I know we already have Velociraptor and Deinonychus in the game, but I don't think that should strictly be an issue - so did Zoo Tycoon 2 and that worked out fine. Stegosaur rep - Miragaia A dinosaur that was only recently added to the JP/W canon, through Jurassic World Alive, and what a creature to pick. Whilst the Alive model was hindered by it sharing the same as the other stegosaurs, I'm sure Frontier could include its distinctive neck. Miragaia has been appearing it quite a few media since its discovery, and that's a good thing - I'm never going to complain about seeing another European dinosaur - again something I feel lacking. Second choices *''Coelophysis'' - We already have one Triassic dinosaur, but why stop there? *''Edmontonia'' - Another famous ankylosaur and still visually distinct from the other nodosaurs. *''Einiosaurus'' - A close call between this and Nasutoceratops, but Einiosaurus would give us another "nose horned" dinosaur that we're severely lacking. Also very distinct from Styracosaurus or Sinoceratops. *''Homalocephale'' - A personal favourite from OG, but since it may/may not be a baby Prenocephale, it's at a second choice...also, I'd prefer to give Prenocephale some exposure anyway. *''Mapusaurus'' - Unlikely since it is VERY similar to Giganotosaurus, but I can't really think of anything else ATM. *''Megalosaurus'' - First dinosaur discovered and described, also it's British, like me...I'm biased. *''Ornithomimus'' - Didn't make the main list because we already have the nearly identically named Archaeornithomimus. *''Shunosaurus'' - Also fairly distinct with its tail club, even though we now have Ankylodocus *''Tenontosaurus'' - It feels odd not having it when we also have Deinonychus *''Wuerhosaurus'' - Another very visually distinct stegosaur Category:Blog posts